ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Day of the End of the World
is the 16th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on October 21st, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story973 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The First Day of the End of the World" Synopsis After six years, Laiha's Little Star suddenly resurfaces in the form of a strange voice bearing bad news: the moment everyone has feared is imminent. Belial is coming. Plot In Space, Ultraman Belial is seen tearing apart the seal that Ultraman Zero formed outside of his pocket dimension, signifying his imminent return. Meanwhile on Earth, Riku and Pega are seen watching Donshine, until they are upset to learn that the public still fears Ultraman Geed due to his ever-growing potential and power. During their lament though, Laiha witnesses a startling event: Her hands are hotter than usual, the telltale signs of a Little Star inside of her. When she and Riku are at a park when they discover her symptoms, the two of them are confronted by Moa and Zena, where AIB confirms them that Laiha indeed has contracted another Little Star. Before accompanying AIB for her protection, Laiha warns Riku that her symptom allows her to hear a voice in her head with an even more startling message: "Belial is coming..." Immediately after Laiha leaves, Riku goes off to speak to Zero (as Leito) about Belial, since he never faced an opponent as strong as him. Although he is shocked to learn that Belial is coming, Zero remains confident in Riku that he will make the right choice and oppose his father thanks to the bond and lessons he has learned with his friends. As AIB takes Laiha with them, they are greeted by Tri-Tip and another scientist named Godo Wynn and they take Laiha to meet other Little Stars who are also under AIB's protection: *A little girl, who can summon energy lances *An obese man, who can slice through anything *A little boy, with the ability to cause spontaneous combustion As Laiha is studied by AIB, Moa tells her about "Carellen," the element that is used to create the Little Stars. When AIB baited Kei into their trap before his confrontation with Riku, they learned that Kei had disperse Carellen all over Japan in order to draw out another more powerful element known as "Childhood radiation," which Kei had intended to use for himself. Laiha is shocked that kei would do such a thing to her and so many others, but her shock is cut short when she, Moa, and Tri-Tip are attacked by Godo, who reveals himself to be an Alien Godora, having come to kidnap the Little Stars! Additionally, another Alien Godora baits Zena into a trap as well. Zena disposes of the Alien Godora while Laiha manages to fight off Godo from attacking the other Litttle Stars, but the Alien quickly becomes aggressive and takes on a giant form. Riku quickly learns of the Alien's appearance and confronts the intruder as Ultraman Geed. Geed and the Alien battle to a standstill, but then just as Geed begins to get the upper-hand, adark storm clouds quickly form over the city and from them emerges none other that Ultraman Belial himself! Belial quickly destroys that Alien Godora with an energy slash from the Giga Battle Nizer and approaches Geed, telling him that he has come to take him with him. Leito sees Belial as well and he transforms into Ultraman Zero to confront his arch enemy once more. Turning into his Zero Beyond form, Zero and Belial re-engage in yet another fierce battle with one another. However, their fight is broken up by Geed, who wishes to deal with Belial himself. Doing so however allows Belial to weaken both Ultras until he and Geed are alone, allowing him to beat down his own son, forcing him to cooperate, only to be met by Riku's defiance, who denounces Belial as his father. Unwilling to tolerate Geed's refusal, Belial summons a Geed Riser, and taking two Monster Capsules of Five King and Zogu. Belial fuses with them and transforms into a new Fusion Beast named Chimeraberos! The superpowered Fusion Beast easily tossed around Geed until finally, Chimeraberos absorbs Geed into his own body, consuming the Ultra whole! Zero Beyond witnesses the event and tries to fight back with his Bulky Chorus rays, but he is stopped by Laiha, reminding him that Geed is inside of Belial. With Zero unable to stop him, Chimeraberos flies away and heads straight for the moon, as everyone watches on in horror at what they had just witnessed. Time passes, and Laiha learns from REM that Ultraman Belial intends on digesting Geed as Chimeraberos, leaving earth's fate looking grim... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *Ultraman Belial arrives on earth with the Giga Battle Nizer in hand. However during his fight with Geed, it mysteriously disappears without any explanation. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes